The present invention relates to a device for applying a correction film to a substrate surface and more particularly to a hand operated device for transferring a film from a carrier tape to a substrate such as paper.
The prior art has provided devices that are designed to apply an adhesive film to a surface, the film generally being provided on a carrier tape and further being of the type which adheres to the substrate surface when pressure is applied against the tape at the substrate surface. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,064, 4,851,076, and 4,853,074 each issued in the name of Manusch et al.
In general these devices are formed of a housing having a feed reel or spool containing a carrier tape which is mounted within the housing and a reel for accepting the tape after usage, the tape being fed over an applicator member which extends from the housing and is generally disposed on a spring support of some type. The device is held in the hand of the user who applies the applicator to the substrate and exerts that pressure sufficient to press the tape against the substrate for transfer of the film to the substrate.
While these devices have proved to be adequate, many require a plurality of elements in order to maintain the tension in the tape during the feeding process and therefore require a number of operations in their assembly. The cost for the various elements as well as the time of assembly is most noticeable when the device is that which is employed for a single roll of film and then discarded.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a hand operated device for transferring a film from a carrier tape to a substrate in which a minimum number of elements are employed, thereby requiring a minimum time for assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type set forth above which is simple to operate and reliable in operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand operated device of the type under consideration which is simple to construct and therefore economical to manufacture.